Kanga and Roo
by and0ne808
Summary: Learn the real story behind the Hundred Acre Woods.


Winnie The Pooh Fanfiction

_Andrew Day | 2/10/2015_

Ever since Wally passed, I held an emptiness inside of me like a gun wound that would never heal. I took Roo to the Hundred Acre Woods to begin a new life. I just wanted to forget. I wanted to live my life, and I wanted my son to grow up into a happy young man. Poor Roo. I love him more than he will ever know. And I miss his father so much.

Christopher Robin was a saint, but when I met the neighbours, I knew that I had made a mistake. Christopher Robin explained to me that the Hundred Acre Woods was a place for the autistic. The leasing agency was desperately trying to rent out the homes - business was not going too well. Apparently, many of the residents were neglecting to pay rent, and the collection agencies, (many of them consisting of heffalumps and woozles) were ineffective in collecting said rent. "Where will they go if they cannot stay here?" Said Christopher Robin. "This is a safe place for them. They have everything they need." And so the leasing agency allowed them to stay while Christopher Robin worked on a petition to use city funds to help the residents. He was also in contact with a number of charitable organizations in an attempt to attain funding for the poor animals. Christopher Robin was a saint.

He apologized immensely for the leasing mistake, and gave us a great deal on the rent, just a single pot of honey per month. We could use all the savings we could get, so we accepted the offer, and agreed to continue the lease. I was worried for Roo, naturally, but Christopher Robin assured me that the other residents were very friendly, and that there was really nothing to be worried about minus an occasional harmless bouncing by Tigger. Oh, Tigger.

"Hiya, neighbour!" Those were the first words I heard from Tigger. His autism was apparent immediately from his voice, the way he carried himself, his beaming stare. Later I learned that he could feel - he had a conscious, he was a good man deep down. It took a little time, but I could tell. He would later become Roo's best friend and role model. "Welcome to tha Hundred Acre Woodses! Hoo Hoo Hoo!"

There were no other children Roo's age in the Hundred Acre Woods, technically. Christopher Robin gave me some insight into the situation: "The residents in the Hundred Acre Woods, they are adults like you are, Kanga. But mentally, they have not developed past the level of a child Roo's age." I knew where this was going. "Why don't you let Roo spend some time around the residents? I think it would be good for him. I think it would be just like letting him play with other children. They are the most sweet and harmless friends you will ever meet." I trusted Christopher Robin. He was a man with both smarts, and a big heart. Even so, I wanted to get to know the residents before letting Roo 'play' with them.

I was no stranger to smiling, saying hello, being pleasant. This was the first time in my life when my patience for people was truly tested. I would continue to grin and be nice while the simpletons did what they would in my house. Oh the things I did for you, Roo. I hope it was worth it.

Tigger left after he gave me his welcoming gift, a spring from his mattress. "TTFN. Ta Ta For Now!" he said, bouncing and waving energetically as he exited my home. Shortly thereafter, a bear by the name of Winnie The Pooh Stopped by with a rather generous gift, a pot of honey. "Hello there, new neighbour!" Said Pooh. "I'm Pooh. This is for you!" Pooh handed me a honey pot that felt suspiciously light. "Why thank you, Pooh." I replied as I smiled and placed the honey pot on the table. I would later discover that Pooh had consumed most of the honey in the pot, and all that was left was a thin film of honey in the bottom. "My name is Kanga. And this is Roo." I smiled pleasantly at the bear of very little brain while he scratched is head. "Kanga." Said Pooh as he pondered arduously. "Yes, Pooh?" I replied patiently. "Are you Roo's mother?" The autism hung thick in the air. "Yes I am, Pooh." Pooh was repeatedly touching his head, as if trying to force his brain to function. "Think… Think… If you are Roo's mother, then who is his father?" It was time for him to leave. He had crossed the line. "It has been so lovely chatting with you Pooh dear, but Roo and I have so much unpacking to do. I don't mean to be rude, I do hope you will drop by another time!" I hurried Pooh out of the house and closed the door. "Mommy…" Roo said. "I miss Daddy." I do too Roo. I do too.


End file.
